Dinner Plans
by TeenaMarieB
Summary: one shot of what should have happened after Georgiana meets Miss Elizabeth. Thank you for your time in reading it - this was my first time, an idea I couldn't get out of my head.
1. Chapter 1

…".Mrs. Reynolds, Georgiana – I - "

at this point he stuttered to a stop and looked down at his hands. Georgiana looked at Mrs. Reynolds in dismay, not understanding what could bring her wonderful brother to such a state of uncertainty.

"Master William – what is the matter? We can certainly accommodate 3 extra guests to dinner, especially as well mannered and pleasant as the Gardiners seemed to be when they toured the house, and the niece is everything that was lovely - there is nothing at all for concern."

Oh, thought Georgiana – that is it. These are not just any guests. "Dear brother, do not worry, how can Miss Elizabeth feel anything but appreciation that you would show such marked interest in her! there is nothing to it – you need not worry – any woman in England would be pleased to receive your attentions!" At these kind remarks his eyes sunk even lower – there was one woman in England – the ONLY woman in England who mattered who would refuse him, and now he had a second chance – no – he could not risk mucking it up again. Certainly there was a huge difference in being pursued and being the one to pursue. He could not understand how to keep from messing up again – he had so mistaken every interaction they had had right up to his terrible proposal. He had to get over his Pride. HA. Pride. There it was again. He must get over his pride and ask for help to make sure he did not do anything to push Elizabeth away now that he had a second chance to see her – and without the former misunderstandings between them. As much as he hated to expose his mistakes to others, these two women, his beloved sister who was rapidly growing up and Mrs. Reynolds who was much more than a servant - having known him since his young child hood would have to know of his interest to keep him from botching up his second chance. NO. he would not risk trusting he could discern what would please her. There was too much riding on the outcome of this dinner.

"The drapes – can we do anything about the drapes?" Mrs. Reynolds looked up in surprise – "but Master, the dinner is tomorrow night you say? I do believe we are stuck with the carpet, drapes and wall coverings we have but I can have servants to do an extra deep cleaning." "What about the crystal and dinnerware? What of the silver? She deserves the best – NOTHING we have is good enough! What can we do? I do not –" at that moment Mr. Darcy stopped his pacing and looked at his sister who was staring at him in astonishment - "Georgiana, what do you think I can do to impress upon Miss Elizabeth how welcome she is in our home?"

Georgiana felt the weight of the compliment but also the weight of the importance realizing that this Miss Elizabeth, who she met the day before, was the first time she could recall her brother ever being interested in a lady. That must have been why he was so gloomy after Kent, perhaps he thought he would never see her again. "Brother, I think Miss Elizabeth must be the kind of woman who would not want you to fuss over her being here."

"What am I to do then? exclaimed Mr. Darcy, ignore her?" "no no, brother, nothing like that… what I mean is sit her Uncle in the spot next to you as the guest of honor, and her Aunt on the other side. Put her next to her Uncle and Mr. Bingley on the other side of her. Put me next to her Aunt. She will feel the compliment to her family and I believe it will be better than any new drapes you could dream up." Mrs. Reynolds heartily agreed with this plan and also told Master William that she would bring the siblings a few menu choices to see what they felt would be appreciated by the Gardiner party.

"Brother, Georgiana shyly said – it would please me, when we separate after the meal – I would ask her Aunt to pour our tea – and perhaps Miss Elizabeth would help me exhibit a duet when you rejoin us." "You would do that for me dearest?" William knew how difficult it was for his shy sister to play in public – and she was particularly reserved in the face of Bingley's sisters. "Yes, William. I believe I would like to have Miss Elizabeth as a sister, and we must not let you mess up our chance. Besides – can you not enjoy the fireworks that ensue in Miss Bingley's mind when you honor a tradesman from Cheapside?" Quickly Georgiana lowered her head and said, "forgive me Brother, but it has been difficult for me to watch her try to entrap you."


	2. Chapter 2

Truth be told…

Elizabeth awoke this beautiful morning at her new home Pemberley….. they had been returned for several days of settling in, but she had not ventured further than their suite, a small parlor they dined in when it was just the two of them and Georgiana – dear new sister – and William's study. Today William would be doing some Estate work with his Steward and she had plans to more extensively tour the house with Mrs. Reynolds and Georgiana prior to planning for holiday décor.

After leaving the breakfast table, they moved into the main dining room where Mrs. Reynolds would be meeting them at any time. Elizabeth walked around the beautifully appointed room, stopping to look out the windows to a glorious view of The Peaks. Turning she said, "Dearest sister, I do not know that I have ever seen a more beautifully appointed dining room – elegant – tasteful – and this view is incredible!" Georgiana could hold it in no longer and attempting a straight face asked "dear sister – but what do you think of the drapes?" Mrs. Reynolds at that moment walked in and both dissolved into laughter as Elizabeth curiously looked on. "Whatever could be so amusing about the drapes- they are everything pleasing? Do tell me – for I love a laugh?" "Oh no sister – forgive me, but brother would be – no I could not tell" Mrs. Reynolds, nearly in tears spoke up by saying "oh Ma'am – do you recall when you were here last summer and Georgiana asked your Aunt and Uncle and yourself to dinner?" "yes, replied Elizabeth – you can't know how nervous I was or how disappointed I was to have to cancel our plans" "Well, said Georgiana, William was a mess – He was fussing over the menu – seating arrangements – how to make you feel so welcome - he had even asked Mrs. Reynolds if the drapes could be changed – you were coming the very next day! Of course it was impossible! He so very much wanted to change your opinion of him – he wanted that dinner to be such a success – I dare say he may have hoped you would never leave Pemberley at all"

"Dear man" replied Elizabeth walking to take Georgiana and Mrs. Reynolds arm in arm to continue the tour. "It shall be very difficult for me not to tease him about this matter – and just as difficult if I ever need to update this room. To think what we almost lost"


End file.
